A New Life
by YouHadMeAtHelloxo
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'WOULDN'T YOU KNOW IT' The honeymoon is over and Kevin and Holly are back. The kids are adjusting to having a mother again well. Will things stay this picture perfect? COMPLETE!
1. A Lazy Evening

A/N: Ok, Ok! There were an outstanding number of people asking for a sequel! So, I can't disappoint you! I hope that you like this story as much as you did Wouldn't You Know It?. Background info: Holly and Kevin got home from their honeymoon two months ago. Everyone loves having Holly in their lives permanently. Melissa just moved out last week to go to college. She's about 45 minutes away and sharing an apartment with a friend. Enjoy!  
  
"Kev!" Holly called from the kitchen. Kevin stuck his head into the room.  
  
"Yes, my dear?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"Come here.' She said. Kevin walked over to her. "I need a hug." She said simply. Kevin laughed and put his arms around her. She let out a sigh of relief as she was enclosed in Kevin's love. He kissed her on top of her head and continued to hold her.  
  
"Any reason?" He asked after they had pulled back.  
  
"Not specifically." She answered. "I just feel sad today. I don't know why." Kevin pulled her into another embrace.  
  
"I can't have you feeling sad." He said.  
  
"I'll shake it. I'm just off today. For the last few days actually. Don't worry. I just needed a hug." She said. Kevin smiled at his wife.  
"OK." He said. "Hey Holly?"  
  
"Yes, Kevin?" She asked.  
  
"I love you." He said. Holly smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too." She replied. She continued making herself a sandwich then followed Kevin into the living room to watch the news. The house was relatively quiet. Joe was out with his girlfriend, Lindsey, as he normally was on Friday night. Brooke was writing a letter in her room, which was now hers and Chrissy's since Melissa moved out. Chrissy was at the movies with her friends, and Tyler was playing video games in he and Joe's room.  
  
The couple sat together happily for the hour of the news, then simply enjoyed one another's company. Kevin sat reading the paper while Holly leaned on him reading her book that Melissa had loaned to her. It seemed to be a perfect night: silent, romantic, calm. Joe soon came back, after driving Lindsey home, and Chrissy came back from the movies. Each went to their rooms. Holly looked up at Kevin.  
  
"Should we go tuck the kids in?" She asked. Kevin glanced at the clock, seeing that it was eleven p.m.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan." He said. They got up.  
  
"I'll take the girls, you get the boys?" Holly asked. Kevin nodded his head. They went their separate ways, each going to different rooms. There were few protests to going to bed, as everyone was tired after their week at school. Soon, Kevin and Holly climbed into bed themselves. They chatted a bit, before kissing and shutting off the lights to sleep.  
  
Holly woke up late the next morning. She rolled over to hug Kevin, but he wasn't there. She opened her eyes slowly then sighed. 'Oh yeah.' She whispered to herself 'stupid Saturday police duty.'. She slowly got up. She stumbled into the closet she shared with her husband. She got dressed slowly, and went downstairs. When she got there, she saw that she was alone. She peeked into Tyler and Joe's room where she saw Joe asleep and Tyler, big surprise, playing more video games. That's all he ever seemed to do. She laughed to herself and walked to Chrissy and Brooke's room, where she saw that both girls were sound asleep.  
  
She went back into the kitchen where she quietly made herself breakfast. After she finished, she looked around her. She was still alone. She walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed. After a few rings, her best friend answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Cindy, it's me." She said.  
  
"Hey babes! How's married life treating you?" Cindy asked. Holly laughed.  
  
"Pretty well." She said.  
  
"Good to know. What's going on?" Her friend asked. Holly sighed, then slowly, she spoke.  
  
"I give in. Will you go with me to get it?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes to pick you up." Cindy said quickly.  
  
"Thanks." Holly said.  
  
"Sure. See ya in a minute."  
  
"OK. Bye." Holly hung up the phone. She cleaned up her breakfast, threw a little make up on, and as she grabbed her purse, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Cindy standing there.  
  
"Ready to go?" Holly nodded her head. Together, the women walked down the driveway and got into Cindy's car.  
  
A/N: How did you like it? Please review! Check here soon to see where Holly and Cindy are going in Chapter two! 


	2. A Dinnertime Announcement

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you're liking this. Please continue reviewing! : - )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven. I also do not own the Hamburger Helper company (used in this chapter)  
  
The day passed quickly. It was a typical lazy Saturday. Kevin came home at around four. When he got home, he was immediately greeted by Holly. She kissed him.  
  
"Hello to you too!" He said. She smiled.  
  
"Shaken off that sadness?" He asked. Holly nodded slyly.  
  
"All gone." She said. He laughed.  
  
"That's good. No woman of mine should be sad." He slowly ran his hands down her slender body.  
  
"Uh, excuse me! Get a room!" A voice shouted. They turned around to see Chrissy standing there. Kevin smiled.  
  
"Maybe we will." He said, turning and beginning to walk up the stairs with Holly. They laughed when Chrissy began to shout at them to stop. They came back.  
  
"Just kidding." Kevin said.  
  
"Good!" Chrissy said, walking past them to go upstairs to her room. After she was gone, Kevin kissed his wife quickly again and walked into the kitchen with her. Brooke sat at the kitchen counter, chatting on the phone. Tyler was sitting at the table working on his social studies report.  
  
"What would you think of hamburger helper for dinner?" Holly asked.  
"Yum." Said Tyler from the table.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Kevin said. Brooke gave her stepmother the thumbs up sign.  
  
"OK." Holly said. She walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a box. She walked over to the stove and began to cook the dinner. Kevin went down the hall to his office to work on organizing some papers on a recent case. Holly finished preparing the dinner, and at 5:15 she called everyone into the kitchen to eat. Everyone enjoyed the meal. When everyone was about done, Holly nervously clear her throat, getting everyone's attention. She stood.  
  
"Everyone, I have something to tell you-an announcement really." Everyone stared at her in silence, waiting for her to go on. "OK." She continued. "I'm-I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Cried Brooke.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Congrats!"  
  
"This is awesome!"  
  
Kevin stood up and ran over to Holly. He picked her up and spun her around. When he put her back down he kissed her and smiled.  
  
"You're having a baby?" He asked.  
  
"No, WE'RE having a baby." She said with a smiled. He kissed her again.  
  
"Well go call the doctor and get an appointment as soon as possible! I want to know that this baby is healthy!" He said. Holly smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"So is THAT where you were all morning?" Brooke asked. Holly laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I went out with Cindy and we bought a test, I took it, and it was positive. So we called the doctor and they had an opening, so we got an appointment and had it confirmed at the doctor's office." She said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"You've been busy!" Kevin said.  
  
"Yes I have." Holly replied with a sly smile. "I wanted to be sure when I told you all."  
  
"Well we appreciate that." Kevin said, kissing her again.  
  
After everyone was done, they cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. That night, after the kids were in bed, Kevin and Holly were alone in their bedroom.  
  
"Kev? Are you OK with this? Me being pregnant and all? I mean, your kids are all older. Will a baby mess it all up?" Kevin walked over and wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife.  
  
"Holly, I'm ecstatic about the baby. Yes, the kids are older, but this will be OUR baby. Yours and mine. That's amazing. Don't think for a second that I'm not excited." He said. She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you." He told her. He took her by the hand. "It's getting late and you have 2 to rest for now. Bedtime." He walked her over to the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead, shut off the light, and climbed into bed next to her. He took her hand in his, and they drifted off to sleep---just the three of them.  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Feedback please! 


	3. A Phone Call

A/N: Thanks soo much for all of these good reviews! I'm glad to know that you like this story so far and the new twist. Thanks, and please keep on reviewing! LoL, Jae, no I didn't ignore you, but you were the only person who wanted me to leave it. It was one to 11. Sorry! Haha.  
  
The month was filled with many fun baby announcements to family and friends. Everyone was ecstatic about Holly's pregnancy. They scheduled a doctor's appointment, and when they went, the doctor found the baby to be happy and healthy. They found that Holly was already 4 months along! They decided that she probably was pregnant since the honeymoon, and joked that the baby was a 'little souvenir'. According to the doctor, this explained the sad mood Holly had been having, and her upset stomach. She had also noticed that she was gaining a few pounds, which was now explained as well. In just a little less than one month, they'd be able to find out if they were expecting a son or a daughter.  
  
All the kids were anxious to find out if they'd have a sister or brother as well. Of course, Joe and Tyler wanted the baby to be a boy, and Chrissy and Brooke wanted a girl. Typical. Holly and Kevin decided to not discuss names at all until they knew the gender. Holly's parents were over often to pamper her, although only in her fourth month. This was their first grandchild, and they wanted the one who was giving them the grandchild treated well! Everyone joked about how much they would be over once Holly was in her ninth month!  
  
One day, two and a half weeks before they would be finding out the gender, the phone rang. Chrissy answered immediately. Seconds later, her shout was heard.  
  
"Hol-Mom, it's for you! It's the doctor's office." She said. Holly laughed and picked up the phone.  
  
"Got it!" She shouted. "Hello?" She asked into the receiver.  
  
"Hello ma'am, is this Holly Kinkirk?" A woman on the other end asked.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"We've been viewing your ultrasound pictures and results, and we've- found something. Would it be possible for your husband and yourself to come in?" She asked. Holly was taken aback.  
  
"Yes, that would be fine. Is the baby OK? Is there something wrong?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Oh yes, perfectly healthy as far as we know. No need to be worried, we just need to talk with you. Would you be available tomorrow morning at ten?" Holly let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great." She said. They said goodbye and hung up. Kevin walked in the door a few minutes later from work. Holly rushed over to him and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her immediately.  
  
"There's something wrong with the baby. Well, not wrong, but there's something that's important enough that we need to go into the doctor's office so they can talk to us!" She said in one breath. Kevin held her tight and kissed her on top of the head.  
  
"When are we going in?" He asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at ten." She said.  
  
"OK. I'll call the boss and tell him I won't be there."  
  
"Oh, Kev, I can go alone I don't want you to have to miss work!"  
  
"No way. I'm not letting you go alone. This is our child we're talking about. Work takes second place." He said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks." Holly said.  
  
"No problem." He said. She tipped her head up and kissed him. They walked together into the kitchen where dinner was almost ready. Holly finished cooking it and called the kids down. At dinner, Holly and Kevin kept the slight news to themselves, not wanting to alarm anyone. No one even noticed when nether adult ate more than a few bites of their meal.  
  
A/N: What's going on with the baby? What will the doctors say? Look for the next chapter soon to find out! Please review! 


	4. Huge News

A/N: Thanks SO much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Find out what the doctors found!  
  
The next morning, the kids went off to school, oblivious to what was going on. Kevin and Holly got ready to go. They got in the car and drove in silence to the doctor's office. When they got there, they walked in hand-in- hand. They waited in the in the small waiting room for only a few minutes before their name was called. When it was, Kevin squeezed Holly's hand and they went it.  
  
When they got into he office, the doctor had Holly lie down. He put gel on her flat stomach and turned on the ultra sound. He studied it for a minute and nodded his head. Finally, Kevin and Holly could stand it no longer.  
  
"What is it?" Kevin asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Holly said, trying not to yell. She wanted to know what was happening with her baby! The doctor laughed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have told you." He said.  
  
"Tell us what?" They said together. The doctor backed up and pointed to the speaker by the ultrasound.  
  
"What do you hear?" He asked. Holly and Kevin looked at one another in confusion.  
  
"The heartbeat" Holly said. Kevin nodded.  
  
"Correction." The doctor said, "heartbeats. Congratulations, kids, you're having twins." The couple stared at the doctor in disbelief.  
  
"T-twins?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Two?" Holly whispered.  
  
"Yes, twins, two. See, here is the first baby" He said, pointing to one figure on the screen, "And here is the second." Holly nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Oh. OK. Two babies." Holly said. She didn't want to meet Kevin's eyes so she looked straight ahead at the ultrasound. 'Is he mad?' She thought to herself. She knew that it wasn't her fault, but it WAS in her body that the twins lived. She came out of her daze when Kevin spoke.  
  
"So can you tell the gender? Genders?" He asked. The doctor shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. It's even harder to tell with twins. It will be soon though. Two to three weeks, I'd say." He said. Kevin nodded his head.  
  
"Is that all then?" He asked. The doctor nodded. He helped Holly up.  
  
"You're free to go. Congrats." He said. The couple nodded silently and headed out the door.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Tune in next chapter to see how Kevin and Holly are feeling about having twins. How will the family react? Review! 


	5. The Other Announcement

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry to those of you who didn't want twins. I did! LoL. My vote wins. JK JK, I'm not that mean. Haha. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.  
  
They walked out to the car in silence, both enthralled in their own thoughts. When they got to the car, they climbed in with out a word. They drove home quickly. When they got there, they went inside the quiet house. All the kids were at school. When they got in the door, Holly spun around to face Kevin.  
  
"Kev! I can't take it anymore! What do you think about this? Twins." Kevin just stared at her as he thought about what to say, making Holly more uncomfortable.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home? I'm pregnant with twins. Two babies. Thoughts please?" She asked. As she said this, she burst into tears and sank to the ground. Kevin tried to catch her, but he wasn't successful. When he bent down to hold her, she backed away.  
  
"I want to be alone for awhile." She said.  
  
"OK. Come talk to me later. I want to talk. We need to talk." He said. Holly nodded and went to the room she and Kevin shared. When there, she flopped onto her bed a cried. 'Twins?' She cried out in thought. She slowly cried herself to sleep.  
  
An hour passed. Kevin came into his room to find Holly asleep. She stirred as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hey. " He answered.  
  
"I'm sorry about my little outburst." She said. "I really am." She said.  
  
"I know" Kevin told her, putting his arms around her. She lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So? What are you thinking?" She asked. "About the twins." Kevin thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't know," He said. "Having a baby in the house is hard work, regardless. Twins. Wow." Holly nodded.  
  
"I've never had a baby, so I wouldn't know." Holly said. She looked up at Kevin. "Are you mad?" She asked softly. Kevin looked at her in shock.  
  
"Holly, of course I'm not mad. God placed these twins in our life for a reason. We'll see that reason soon." He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled.  
  
"Good. OK then." She said with relief in her voice.  
  
"We're having twins." He said to her.  
  
"Yeah. We're having twins.  
  
That night at dinner, the couple hardly ate again. When everyone was finished eating, Kevin and Holly stood up.  
  
"We have another announcement to make." They said. The kids looked up at them once again.  
  
"Well, today we went to the doctor, and we found out---I'm having twins." Holly said. Remarks broke out all over the room, and Holly and Kevin were tackled with hugs.  
  
"So you're cool with it?" She asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? This is awesome!" Brooke said.  
  
"Totally." Said Tyler. Holly smiled.  
  
"Good. So the rest of you? Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything. "Yay, good, OK. This is kind of cool." She said, looking at Kevin. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"When will you know if you're having boys or girls?" Someone asked.  
  
"In a couple weeks." Answered Holly. Every one cleared their place after dinner and went up to their rooms, leaving Holly and Kevin alone in the kitchen.  
  
"I can't wait until we find out the gender." Kevin said. Holly nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun. We can decide on names then." She said. Kevin laughed.  
  
"Yes. You'll have fun with this, won't you?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"OH yeah." Holly answered him. He kissed her.  
  
"Congratulations." He told her.  
  
"Congratulations." 


	6. It's a

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm really really sorry about how long it took to get you this chapter-over a week. I do, however, have a good excuse. Last Tuesday, a guy I knew was killed in a car accident. I was so upset that I could barely think straight-let alone write this story! Sorry again about the wait, and I hope that you enjoy chapter 6.  
  
The next month dragged by until Holly's next appointment. She and Kevin were dying to find out if they were having girls or boys. They decided on two boys names and two girls names, so that they could have the names ready when they found out. Finally, the day came.  
  
The kids went off to school, and Holly prepared for her appointment. Now at five and a half months, she was just beginning to show with a small bump on her stomach. She and Kevin decided that Holly would go alone to her appointment, and surprise Kevin along with the family that night. Of course he wanted to come, but he was needed at work.  
  
Holly got into the car after her husband left and drove to the doctor's office. She checked in and waited nervously until her name was called. When it was, she walked into the office and sat down on the small bed. She spoke to the doctor for a few minutes before he had her lay down. He lifted her shirt up a bit to reveal her stomach, and rubbed the same, cold goop on. After a minute, he turned on the ultra sound. Soon, two heartbeats were heard throughout the room. Holly smiled at the welcome sound. Although she was technically the mother of five children, she had never been pregnant. All of this was new to her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the doctor spoke the words that she had been waiting to hear.  
  
"So, Holly, we can tell the gender of your babies. Would you like to know?" He asked. Holly practically jumped up.  
  
"Yes! Please!" She said. The doctor laughed.  
  
"OK." He walked over to the ultra sound. "Congratulations, you'll be having --."  
  
A/N: I'll be trying to update soon. Sorry that this is so short-I'm still dealing a lot with the loss of the guy who died. I just wanted to get this up so you didn't forget about my story. Please review! 


	7. Answers

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Still trying to get back to normal. Hope you like this chapter. Please review.  
  
"You'll be having a girl and a boy. Perfectly balanced, huh?" He asked with a smile. Holly's eyes filled with tears, and all she could do was nod.  
  
"Absolutely perfect." She said. They finished quickly, and Holly left in a daze. She came up with a fun way to tell Kevin the good news. Tell the whole family for that matter. Now that she and Kevin had decided on names, it was all a matter of creativity.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
After dinner that night, everyone was excited. They knew that in a matter of minutes, they'd know the gender of the babies! Everyone filed into the living room and sat down, nervously awaiting Holly. She entered the room a few minutes later holding a box. She seemed to be glowing. She walked over to the coffee table and sat the box down she tipped it over to show the top, which said in large bubble writing: Coming on December 6---  
  
Holly lifted the top of the box and pulled out two medium sized boxes, handing them to Kevin. He smiled and opened one. He reached in and pulled out a small blue Christmas Ornament. Painted on it in black lettering was "Jack Thomas Kinkirk".  
"A boy!" Kevin said. Everyone in the room cheered. He then leaned over and opened the other boxes. Tears of joy fell from his eyes as he lifted a small pink Christmas ornament out which said "Rachel Leigh Kinkirk" on it. Kevin stood up and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, running his hands down her back. All the kids got up and ran over, hugging their mother and father.  
"A girl and a boy!" Cried Chrissy.  
"This is so cool. A brother and a sister." Brooke said.  
"Jack and Rachel." Said Joe. Holly smiled and hugged them all again.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
That night, after the kids were all in bed, Holly and Kevin climbed into bed. Holly rolled over to go to sleep, but Kevin rolled her back towards him. He crawled over to her and unbuttoned the bottom buttons of his wife's pajamas. He ran his hands over her bare stomach, then leaned down and kissed her stomach sweetly.  
  
"Hi Rachel." He said. He kissed her again.  
  
"Hi Jack. It's daddy." He said. Holly giggled. Kevin re-buttoned her top. He lowered himself down on her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She smiled and kissed him again. He rolled back over to his own spot on the bed and took her hand.  
  
"I love you." He said, shutting off the lights.  
  
"I love you too." Holly answered. With that, they went to sleep: Lucy, Kevin, Jack, and Rachel. 


	8. A Rocky Delivery

A/N: Sorry this took sooo long to get up. When you read it you'll see why. It took me forever!  
  
Baby preparations took over the remaining months of Holly's pregnancy. As her due date grew nearer, she grew rounder. Normally a petite woman, Holly looked very different with a big round belly. Everyone loved to pamper her. Kevin would run around after her, waiting on her hand and foot.  
  
At 6 am on November 18th, 19 days before her due date, Holly's sharp cry rang out through out the Kinkirk home. Kevin awoke with a start and rolled over to see his wife crying hysterically. He got up quickly and ran around to her side of the bed. He took her in his arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked with alarm.  
  
"My-my water broke." Holly sobbed.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked, confused.  
  
"I'm scared Kevin!" She yelled. "I woke up and was all wet and then I felt the contractions. I was going to wait until our alarm went off at 8 to have you take me to the hospital-you've been up late a lot so I didn't want to make you lose even more sleep. But Kev, the contractions-." She paused and leaned forward, obviously in silent pain. "Are getting really bad. I'm sorry. I really am. I-" Kevin cut her off with a kiss.  
  
"Holly, it's fine. You should have woken me up the second YOU woke up. How long have you been having contractions?" He asked her.  
  
"Since I woke up at 11." She said quietly. Kevin gasped when he looked at the clock  
  
"Seven hours?" He yelled. "Holly, you should have woken me up. We need to get to the hospital. Now." Holly cried uncontrollably as Kevin lifted her out of bed. He carried her down the hall. As he walked, Chrissy shot out of her room.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked with concern.  
  
"Holly's in labor. Stay here. When every one's up tell them we're at the hospital. Joe can drive you there if he's willing." He said. He kissed her on the head, then hurried out of the house with Holly in his arms. He lay her in the back seat of the car and ran for the driver's seat. When he started the car, she let out a low moan.  
  
"Kevin?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hurry." She said. Kevin drove as quickly as he could with out getting a ticket down the road. When they were about half way to the hospital, Holly screamed.  
  
"Kevin! Kevin, OW! I think it's time. Oh Kevin help me!" She cried painfully. Kevin began to panic.  
  
"Can't you make them wait?"  
  
"It's not that easy!" She yelled. She cried out in pain once more. Kevin said, unable to help her, in pure panic.  
  
A light came on in Kevin's head. Lucy's brother, Matt was a doctor and he delivered babies. In panic, he pulled out his cell and dialed Matt's number. He explained the situation, and Matt told them to get to his house. They were close so Kevin turned off onto the road leading to his ex brother- in-law's house.  
  
When they pulled up, Matt was outside. The men carried Holly inside and lay her on the sofa. She was completely panicked. Here she was, about to give birth, in the home of her husband's first wife's brother's house. Great.  
  
"Kevin get her pants off." Matt said, taking Kevin off guard. He didn't know that he liked this, but he did as he was told. Matt came in front of Holly and Kevin held her hand.  
  
Sarah, Matt's wife, had already called the hospital, and an ambulance was on its way.  
  
Matt put on new plastic gloves from work and checked Holly. "The baby's head is right there, Holly. I want you to push." He said. Holly cried out in agony as the baby was delivered. Matt held the small, gooey figure up.  
  
"It's a boy." He said. Sarah came over and took the baby. She washed him off and wrapped him in one of the blankets that was their sons when he was small. She sat by with the baby, and another blanket in hand, waiting.  
  
Kevin kissed his wife. She looked at Matt nervously as he leaned down and moved her legs apart.  
  
"Ready to do that again?" He asked.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" She asked. Matt shook his head.  
  
"Push!" He said. Holly cried out again and she pushed. It seemed to take hours until she heard "It's a girl!" And she relaxed. Her entire body ached, but she didn't care. She was done.  
  
The doorbell rang and Matt let the hospital people in. They ran to Holly and began asking her questions and giving her a check-up. A few other people took care of the babies, making sure they were all right. Kevin looked at Matt with pure gratitude and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." He said. Matt smiled and put his hand on Kevin's shoulder.  
  
"Lucy would be proud." He said. "Congrats."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Holly was placed on a stretcher and wheeled out of the home into the awaiting ambulance. Another person brought the twins, and Kevin followed. He got into the ambulance and they were off to the hospital. 


	9. The End

A/N: What did you think of the last chapter? Hope you like this one-the final chapter of the story! Please review!  
  
Holly got a room in the hospital and was hooked up to all kinds of different machines. She received 28 stiches from her impromptu delivery. The twins were healthy. They were monitored by a nurse.  
  
Kevin stayed by his beautiful wife's side. He was in awe of her. She had been in labor for 7 hours with out waking him up, no pain killers, and gave birth on the couch of someone who she had never met. And she was OK. He looked at her with adoration as she held her babies, one at a time. She smiled and kissed them on the head.  
  
"I love you Rachel." She would say, then kiss the other baby. "I love you Jack."  
  
Suddenly, the room exploded with noise as Joe, Brooke, Chrissy, and Tyler burst into the room. They surrounded their mother and new sister and brother. Kevin pulled them away and spoke to them as a group, telling them what had happened. They were as awed as their father. Quietly, they walked back to Holly and hugged her softly. Brooke walked over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"You're amazing." She whispered into her mothers ear. Holly smiled and a tear ran down her cheek. Immediately, everyone looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" They chorused.  
  
"Nothing." She said with a laugh. "It's just-this is all that I've ever wanted. A husband who loves me" She said winking at Kevin, "and kids who are awesome. Now I even have two more. Even though I've only given birth to two, all of you are my kids in my heart. I love you so much." Every one hugged her again.  
  
Melissa showed up soon after her brother Joe had called her and told her what was going on. She flew in immediately to see her mother.  
  
So that's how the day ended. Holly lay in the hospital with her newborn twins. Kevin sat with her, and their five other kids were scattered around the room.  
  
"We have seven kids." Kevin said to his wife. Holly smiled.  
  
"Yes we do. And I couldn't be happier."  
  
The End  
  
A/N: So what did you think? This story is officially over! There will be no sequel or epilogue. I'll leave what happens to your imagination. Please review! AND, be looking for another story soon, either here in the 7th Heaven section of fanfiction.net, or on fictionpress.net, where I have the same pen name. I'll try to add a note on here if I end up doing a fiction press story. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
